Balaur
by nutmeg11199
Summary: Hermione has had enough with the interfering Mother in-law and takes matters into her own hands. Has sequals


When Hermione woke one fate full morning she had finally decided she had had enough. Sure she loved her husband with all her heart and his family as well but she really was sick to the back teeth of the situation she had found herself in. After the war she had been left with no family of her own and had stayed with the Weasleys as a sort of surrogate daughter. It was insane how much Molly Weasleys wanted more girls, somehow Hermione had always thought the two women in that house were enough to handle all the men, but apparently Molly wanted an upper hand instead of an even keel.

She was currently staying in private Barracks at Dollops Dragon Reservation in Romania, which she thought to herself on many occasion was a benefit her and her husband Charlie only received as they had flat out refused to work until they were granted at least a small amount of privacy. Her Husband who was currently buried head first under his pillows and snoring rather loudly was the best thing that had ever happened in her life, and that included getting the highest grades ever recorded in her N.E.W.T's. She had gotten to know him while living with the Weasleys. He had returned how to help in the war effort and decided to stay to help pick up the broken pieces of the wizarding world. She knew he missed his dragons, especially Norbertta nee Norbert, who Hermione herself had met in her first year thanks to Hagrid's obsession with the scaly beasts.

Hermione's relationship with Charlie had begun shortly after the war. They were both sitting under the trees in the orchard and had let their talking turn into kisses and one thing had led to another as it so often does when you are young and over emotional. They had returned into to Burrow acting completely normal and no one had given them a second glance. It had continued that way for several months until Charlie while sitting in the orchard and telling her that he had to return to the reserve in Romania, that he loved her with all his heart and that she should come with him and they could elope. Hermione had cried her agreement but only after several rounds of intense love making, which had worked in Charlie's favour as she was far too sated to argue over anything. When they had returned to the Burrow Charlie had told the family of his moving away but neither mentioned their relationship. Ginny however had smirked at Hermione. Hermione had tried to think she had imagined it but when Ginny collared her later realised she had not.

''Hermione, you should be glad I am the only person who pays attention in this house because if Harry or Ron would have seen that I'm not too sure if you would be standing here right now''

Hermione would never forget the look in Ginny's eyes as walked over to Hermione and pulled roughly on the hem of her jeans. There on her hip was the worst love bite she had ever seen she was surprised it had not broken the skin. After inwardly reminding herself to kill Charlie later she had looked up at Ginny her mouth gapped.

''I don't know who the hell he is Hermione but you had better be careful there are five men downstairs and several others scattered over Britain who would kill the man and hold you captive forever if they found out bloke was close enough to you to do that.''

Hermione smiled. ''We know what we are doing, and I'm surprised at you, you know I could take down most of those men in one go. Though to be honest I'm more worried about your mother''

They had both sat there for hours laughing and giggling about their life all the while Ginny trying to get more information out of Hermione and Hermione resisting. That day was one of the best memories Hermione had got of her life so far, and she knew that other than her wedding day there were few days that would ever come to bettering it.

Two weeks after Charlie had left Hermione followed; glad to have the excuse to visit him as she now worked for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She and Charlie had returned to the Burrow two days later, both with Wedding bands on their fingers and both with huge grins on their faces.

Molly blew a gasket. Hermione though she did remember the words Molly had shouted at her and Charlie chose not to remind herself of them that often and they made her cringe. Needless to say all the men were gobsmacked apart from George, who had walked over to them, punched Charlie on the arm and hugged Hermione. Ginny smirked having put two and two together and not for the first time in her life actually coming up with four. But Molly's words were to hurtful for either of them to deal with for long and both left with not a glance over their shoulder and did not return for over a month, Hermione quit the Ministry and began to work directly for the Reserve.

Molly had eventually apologised, but no matter how much Hermione loved and admired her, she was starting to grate on their nerves. Constantly going on at both of them about Hermione working ''A wife should not work, their Husbands should provide for them''. About family ''Oh I wish I had more Grandchildren the house is too empty now most of you have left'' and on occasion bring the two worries together. ''How are you two supposed to raise a family when you work in such dangerous jobs you should move back to England and work for the Ministry, they pay well enough to raise a family comfortably''. Hermione didn't know what was worse Molly nagging or that for some parts Charlie did agree with his mother.

''You don't have to work with the dragons. I know you like it but it's so dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Do you really want to go to the pub with the other tamers, that pub is not really a place for nice women to go to many leering men. I don't want you to get a tattoo Witch's don't have them it's just not done''

These remarks and similar ones just reworded were what caused her current predicament. She had had enough of her meddling Mother in law and her over protective Husband. She had fought front line in the war for Merlin's sake. Did they really think she needed protecting that much? She snuck out of the bedroom taking her clothes with her; she would change in the living room, and walked out the front door and over to the boundaries of the Reservation. She apperated with a pop, as she thought to herself, no-one will find out where I'm going and by the end of the day I will have want and they will just have to deal with it.

Hermione returned quite late that day to find Charlie pacing the living room.

''Where in the name of Merlin's left testicle have you been all day''.

''LANGUAGE. I've been out thinking a few things over''.

''You could have left a note. We needed you. Why Norbertta will only let you near her Merlin only knows but she had a fit today and smashed one of her eggs. It took fifteen of us to spell her down. Not to mention I was worried out of my mind as to where you were. I even flooed home to see if you'd gone there. Mother had a fit that I let you wonder off alone and Dad actually smacked me up the head for not protecting you''. Hermione chuckled. ''Yes it's obviously hilarious that my Father smacked me. Go ahead, laugh all you want''. Hermione frowned.

''Sorry. We need to talk and please calm down, I don't want to be dealing with angry you right now''

''Fine''.

''Fine''.

They both sat calmly on the sofa.

''I thought about talking with you about this first but I had to get my head around it. Things need to change and soon. I just needed to be alone a while that's all''. Charlie looked like someone had cut off his right arm. ''Think Charlie. Why does Norbertta only let me near her at the moment.'' Charlie looked puzzled.

''Your a women. She's nesting and you are the only woman on the Reserve it must me a maternal thing'' Hermione smiled. ''What has that got to do with anything''.

''Jeez Charlie are you being dense on purpose'' Hermione shook her head. ''I want to move to a Reserve in Wales, you can work there and I can get my job back at the Ministry. Apparently the department has gone down the pan since I left they could probably do with the extra help''

''But I thought you liked it out here. Not that I don't like Wales but I didn't think you could stand to be that close to Mum''.

''I think we should go and see Mum, we have been a bit harsh on her, she did lose a lot in the war and she just doesn't want to lose anymore''

''OK, who are you and what have you done with Hermione Weasley''

''It's me Charlie. Nothing bad has happened to me I'm just seeing things a bit different now''

''What's going on, your starting to scare me''

At this Hermione stood up, removed her top and turned her back to her husband.

''You got a tattoo. I thought I asked you not to get one. Is that a dragon's egg and what does B.M.W stand for and why is it written under the egg''.

''Now when have I ever followed the norm, and yes it is a Dragon's egg'' Hermione smiled thinking her husband may now actually be catching on. ''It's a magical one. In about six months time it will hatch'' Charlie still looked puzzled. One more chance Hermione thought to herself ''Norbertta is a nesting Mother. She only lets me near her because I'm one too. In about six months time me and you my blundering idiot will be giving Mum the best present she could ever want. B.M.W stands for Balaur Molly Weasley'' Charlie fainted ''Oh for Merlin's sake''.

''Have you recovered yet''

''I think so...You're ...''

''Pregnant...yes''

''And it's a girl?''

''Yes. Balaur is Romanian for Dragon. I'm glad it was a girl otherwise it would have been Draco for a boy and I'm not sure Ron would have dealt with that too well.'' At that Charlie rolled on the floor laughing.

''Yes I know I made a funny but I didn't think it was that funny''

''It's not that. Baggsy telling Mum you're pregnant. You can tell her you've had a tattoo.''


End file.
